


Gonna Have a Good Time

by thesunsaid



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: Actually in Love, F/F, Field work, Post-Canon, There Is Only One Bed, We Like to Have Fun Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsaid/pseuds/thesunsaid
Summary: After a mission, Audrey and Morgan get a little downtime.
Relationships: Morgan Freeman/Audrey Stockton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Gonna Have a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [couldaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/gifts).



> Merry Yule & Happy Holidays. <3

PODGORICA, MONTENEGRO  
10:23AM

"Okay, I see him," Morgan turns and grins at the couple seated at the next table. "Hey, hi." She waves.

Her earpiece buzzes slightly. Audrey asks, "What?"

"Not you," she whispers.

Morgan nods at the couple and slides out of the booth. "Sorry, wrong table."

She brushes past the gentlemen's seat and makes for the back of the restaurant, keeping her target in sight out of the corner of her eye. She slips into a new chair and picks up the menu in the center.

The waitress, another operative, comes over to diligently take her order. Morgan looks up. "Hey, can I get like a coffee and Aud, I've moved to the back right corner from the front door. Directly opposite the target." She grins.

"Copy." There's the sound of scuffling, Audrey grunts.

Morgan and the waitress exchange a look as Morgan slips a piece of paper under the menu and collects both to hand over to the waitress. "Thanks so much."

"God, coffee sounds good right now," Audrey says in a huff.

Morgan lifts her hand and pretends to cough. "Did you have breakfast?"

Out of breath, Audrey says, "No, why did you?" There's another round of heavy grunts and what sounds like a muffled shot. "That's three. Has the target moved?"

"Yes. I mean, no. He hasn't moved. But yes, I had a granola bar and a bottle of water from the hotel."

"Morgan, tell me you didn't take them from the mini bar."

Morgan bites her lip and leans down towards the table. "It's fine."

"Ugh. It wasn't our room!"

"So it doesn't matter."

"Mind the chatter, please," comes an older male voice. Morgan sits up straight in her seat and glances around the restaurant again. The older couple from her previous area seems to have finished their meal and is getting up to leave, the woman pulling several bills out of her purse and leaving them on the table. They glance at Morgan and she gives them a tight-lipped, apologetic smile.

Another voice breaks in, female, the waitress who has moved into the back of the restaurant where the kitchen is. "Could you two do this a different time? Agent Stockton, are you in place?"

"Sorry--" Morgan she and Audrey say in unison.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Audrey says again. She huffs and there's a loud click. "Three. Two." There's a pause and then she sighs and says, "Okay. It's open."

"Target's dialing," Morgan says, gaze flicking to the man in the booth across the room from hers. She looks at her watch. "Ten twenty-seven. He's early."

"Get out of there, Morgan," Audrey says. "I've got the package."

"But what about--"

"I've got it--"

"Agent Freeman, clear the premises, we've got what we need."

"Alright, okay." She slides slowly out of her seat and stands, head down and watching the target from the corner of her eyes.

He's looking at his phone, typing something and talking at the same time. She doesn't know Albanian but his tone is demanding but hushed as he speaks. The front door to the restaurant bumps shut behind the old couple as they leave and while some of the other patrons naturally look up, he's focused on his conversation.

"Do we have his convo?" Morgan asks as she makes for the door? "And whoever he's texting?"

"We got it."

"Aud, you're out?"

"I'm clearing the building now, Morgan. C'mon."

"I'm going, I'm going." Morgan steps outside and ducks around, crouching to hide below the row of windows in the front of the building. "I'm out."

Over the earpiece they all listen as a squad enters from the back of the building and the staff they’d temporarily replaced, including the waitress operative, busts into the main room to surround the target. Someone yells when the target starts running and Morgan draws, reading her weapon. The front door is yanked open and Morgan stands, foot out to trip the target. He lashes out but is too late, falling forward and bouncing off the door frame.

She puts a knee in his back. "Well, that was easy," she says with a grin as agents surround her and cuff the target.

"Nice work, Morgan," Audrey says and she hears the echo over her voice from somewhere nearby. She looks towards it to find the sliding door on the mobile unit van open.

"She good?"

The agent inside nods and beckons to Morgan. "She's good. Let's get this finished."

ROME, ITALY  
18:49PM

"I'm so ready for this." Audrey slides the keycard into the door of their hotel room. The green light flashes, she rattles the handle until it gives then pushes her way inside. "It's been awhile since we've been anywhere this nice."

"Me too. You know we should look over the room service options." She follows Audrey inside and slings her bag against the nearest wall.

"No, I don't want to have to explain your eating habits on our-- uh--"

"Hey you can't…" Morgan tsks. "Well look at that."

They share a look before looking back at the single king sized bed filling the center of their small hotel room. It's massive, oversized for the room, but also  _ not _ what was supposed to on their reservation.

"You think they know?"

"Who, the hotel?" Audrey drops her bag on the end of the bed, turning to look at Morgan.

"No…"

"Oh? Um. No. I don't know. I haven't said anything--"

"Why are you looking at me like that? I haven't said anything either." She moves to sit on the edge of the small desk in the corner of the room, feet up on the chair. She picks up the hotel brochure next to the phone. "I mean, Seb caught us that one time--"

"That was our cover!"

"Oh right." Morgan nods. "Well then. Maybe they don't know, maybe something happened here and they swapped out the beds. You know?"

Audrey sits on the bed and sighs. "Maybe. Should we say something?"

"No! I mean, why would we? This has to happen to other partners, right?"

"I guess. Maybe?"

Morgan laughs. "You think Seb and Duffer ever got stuck in a room with a single bed? Who do you think caved first?"

Audrey shivers. "Let's not talk about him, huh? I still can't put on lipstick without thinking about it."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Morgan tosses the brochure onto the bed next to Audrey. "Come on, let's see what food they have and then enjoy this big ass bed they accidentally gave us."

"I guess," Audrey relents, picking up the brochure and browsing the first page of options.

Morgan slides off the desk and pulls a burner flip phone from her pocket. "Gonna call mom and dad, tell them we're here."

"'Kay."

Audrey looks over the menu as Morgan steps out onto the balcony to call her parents. After a moment, Audrey reaches over and dials room service from the room phone. She's ordered and has moved on to unpacking by the time Morgan comes back in.

"I ordered for us," Audrey says. "Maybe another twenty minutes or so before it gets here."

"Twenty minutes to ourselves?" Morgan asks, coming up beside her.

"Or so…"

Morgan bumps her hip against Audrey's. "Maybe we take it?" Morgan's grinning as she pulls Audrey in close to her side. "Maybe we pretend we actually get to enjoy this?"

Audrey blushes and chuckles. "I don't need to pretend, Morgan."

"See! Then we're on the same page."

Morgan hops up on the bed and tugs at Audrey's arms, catching her wrists and pulls her in. She meets Audrey with a kiss, both of them kneeling in the center of the bed. In minutes they've cast aside clothes and are deep under the covers enjoying their first free night alone and together since they started working for the Agency full-time.

ROME, ITALY  
19:23PM

When they're interrupted by room service fifteen minutes later, it's Morgan that slides free of the covers.

"One moment!" Morgan answers back.

Quickly she pulls on a robe from the closet and checks the peep-hole to find a dark haired woman in a white coat is leaning just in view. She leans back to look at Audrey, who has pulled her shirt back on and is sitting up in bed back against the pillows. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is sticking out wildly, but she grins and nods as she reaches one hand down in the drawer of the bedside table next to her.

Morgan pulls the door open to a hotel employee pushing a cart topped with a bucket chilling a bottle of wine two large silver cloches supporting a third. The smell from whatever is hiding beneath those domed lids is amazing. She grins back at Audrey, eyes wide.

The woman in the white coat hands Morgan a card as she situates the cart back against the wall. "A note from management," she says, voice low. Morgan notices her nametag, 'Lucy'.

Morgan grimaces and she sees Audrey shifting her hand within the drawer.

"Have a good evening. Let us know if you need anything further," the woman says before she turns to leave.

"Thanks, Lucy." She follows the woman to the door, making sure to slide the lock in place before turning to the envelope in her hands.

"I didn't order wine," Audrey says.

"How dare you," Morgan teases as she walks back toward the bed. 

Audrey is sitting forward now, on her knees as Morgan sits down on the edge of the bed, turning over the note in her hands. The envelope isn't sealed and it's flat, what feels like a normal card inside.

"Do we worry it's something else?"

"I'm just going to do it." Morgan reaches for the card inside and pulls it out. It's finely printed on cardstock with the hotel's logo.

_ ENJOY YOUR HONEYMOON  
_ _ Wendy _

Audrey chuckles as she reads the note over her shoulder.

"I guess that answers that question. I always _knew_ she liked us."

"I guess they know." Audrey says, resigned. "Or she does at least."

"Let's make the best of it then, babeyyyy," Morgan says as she turns and meets Audrey with a kiss. "Food, wine, more sex. Whatever my girl wants."

Audrey laughs and sits back on her heels. "Feed me please, god. I'm starving."

"You should've had breakfast," Morgan says and pops up from the bed before Audrey can connect with a backhanded swat at her arm. "I mean it was a stale granola bar, but it was better than nothing."

"Just open the food, would ya? What's in the third thing?"

"Cake, pie, desert of some kind I hope," says Morgan as she pulls off the lids to reveal their meals. Sure enough there's a slice of white cake surrounded by strawberries and a large dollop of cream. "Yes!"

"Amazing," Audrey muses, reaching out to collect her food as Morgan hands it over.

"No, that's just a good looking slice of cake," Morgan says. "You, my love, are amazing."


End file.
